Eldritch Horrors
"These abominations were created by Erebus as a safeguard in case we managed to defeat him. They are monstrosities of the worst kind and even when Heaven was one, these horrors were almost impossible to defeat, but we must succed once again or they will corrupt and consume the whole universe!"-Michael explaining the Eldritch Horrors The Eldritch Horrors are Erebus first and only creation and they are famous for being monstrous creature that live only to consume and destroy the world Hystory Creation When Erebus was about to wage war against his siblings, he firstly created four monstrosities, the Eldritch Horrors, that would be unleashed on Earth if he was ever defeated. The Eldritch Horrors were Azatoth, Cthullu, Shub Niggurath and Yog Sothot and each one of them occupied a certain part of the world: Azatoth was at the centre of the Earth, Cthullu was in the Pacific Ocean, Shub Niggurath was in China and Yog Sothot was somwhere in Australia. Erebus ordered them to sleep and to start to twist and corrupt the world, so that if he was defeated, he would be reassured that War against Heaven After the defeat of their father, the Eldritch Horrors were unleashed on the Earth and they started to corrupt humanity, turning them into their servants: they then revealed themselves and they started to bring chaos among Earth, attracting the Archangels' attention. While the weaker angels were guided by Samael to stop and eliminate the Eldritch Horrors corruption, the other Archangels went after the Eldritch Horrors dividing themselves: Ariel and Uriel were dealing against Shub Niggurath with the Cherubins and Raphael and Raziel were fighting with some Seraphins against Yog Soggoth and the weaker angels were stopping the infestation of the Eldritch Horrors, Lucifer went on his own against Azatoth. They managed to stop them, however many angels died to achieve the success and the Archangels also realised that if they killed the Eldritch Horrors, they would have simply exploded and unleash their dark energy all over the universe, corrupting it definetely. Banishment To avoid that, the Archangels chose to banish the Eldritch Horrors into the deepest parts of Earth: Azatoth was banished in the centre of the Earth, while Cthullu was sent into the deepest pits of the Ocean Pacific, while Shub Niggurath was entombed under the earth and Yog Sothot was trapped into the Himalayas. After being trapped, the Angels also created a spiritual dimension called The Other Side, where they trapped the spirits of the Eldritch Horrors, so that they would never be able to affect anyone ever again. To ensure that these monsters never escaped, Michael anchored the dimension to the Eldritch Horrors' bodies, hoping no one would ever break through them. Characteristics Eldritch Horrors are cosmological monsters that lives only to corrupt and destroy the world around them, showing to be pure manifestations of Evil, since this is the only reason why Erebus created them. The Eldritch Horros are seen by many as monsters who only desire to corrupt and devour the whole world. Eldritch Horros are known to be extremely evil and sadistic, with no affection for their subordinates and looking at everyone else as their own pawns: to them the only think they must care about is continue the mission their father gave to them, no matter what they have to do. Powers and abilities Eldritch Horrors are among the most powerful and dangerous beings among the Primordial Species and they are known and greately feared for their powers, that are described by many as being almost at the level of powerful half breeds. Each one of the Eldritch Horror is the enbodiment of one of the aspect that would bring destruction upon the Universe and they are feared by even the Archangels, since they saw how much dangerous Eldritch Horrors can be. * Azatoth: '''Azatoth is the oldsest and most powerful Eldritch Horror, as it is shown by the fact that even Lucifer empowered by the Mark of the Destroyer was bearely enough to allow Luucifer to defeat Azatoth, showing his incredible powers. Azatoth is the most dangerous Eldritch Horror and he has shown that he is able to devour the stars, empowering himself with their energy. * '''Cthullu: '''the Madness from the Sea is the second Outer God that Erebus created from the deepest oceans and as such Chtullu is responsible for many aquatic disaster. He posses almost and absolute control over water and he is also the most skilled Eldritch Horror in driving people insane with his mind powers. * '''Shub Niggurath: '''Shub Niggurath is the only female among the Eldritch Horros and even if she is the weakest of them, she compensate with the fact that she guides the greatest armies among them anf for this reason she is known as the Black Goat of the Woods, since everywhere she goes, hordes of creatures follows her. * '''Yog Sothot: even if he is the youngest Yog Sothot is the most skilled magician among the Eldritch Horrors,and he is known to hold the greatest magic knowledge among his kind. For centuries witches and many other beings asked to the Lurker at the Threshold many secrets of magic that only he can know. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Eldritch Horrors are not invincible and they can still be defeated: Eldritch Horrors are normally as powerful as two Archangels, which means three Primordial Species can best them; Azatoth however is more powerful than any of them and only Lucifer managed to best him because of the Mark's magic, otherwise Azatoth would have defeated Lucifer, since he is a tad stronger than even a medium Nephalem Sired by Primordial Species. Eldritch Horrors are also extremely vulnerable to Light attribute powers, since they are Dark attribute being and as such they are very vulnerable to holy powers, however only the Light power generated from a Primordial Species level being is enough to kill him. Gallery True aspect Azatoth (True Appearence).jpg|Azatoth (First Eldritch Horror/ Blind Idiot/ Demonic Sultan) Cthullu (True aspect).jpg|Cthullu (Eldritch Horror/ Madness from The Sea) Shub Niggurath (True Aspect).jpg|Shub Niggurath (Eldritch Horror/ The Black Goat of the Woods) Yog Sothot (True Appearence).jpg|Yog Sothot (Eldritch Horror/ The Lurker at the Threshold) Category:Half Breed Battles